


The Misunderstanding

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry embarrasses himself, M/M, Oblivious Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry jumps to the completely wrong conclusion and embarrasses himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a muse on my shoulder at the moment, hooray! :-D

“I have something for you, catch,” Draco ordered as he tossed a small box at Harry.

Harry caught the antique yet expensive jewelry box and stared at it in surprise. “Oh wow! Already? I thought I was going to have to talk you into it a lot more.”

“What?” Draco asked in confusion.

“Well, just that you didn't seem ready yet. The answer's yes, by the way.”

“Er...” Draco drone in confusion for a moment. “I get the feeling that we're having two different conversations.”

Harry frowned. “Alright... What are _you_ talking about?”

Draco gestured to the box. “I found a ring in my vault that is positively  _layered_ with protective charms, and since you're an Auror, I thought it might come in handy.”

“Oh,” Harry murmured with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why, what were you talking about?” Draco asked, still more confused than anything.

“Er...” Harry said, unable to come up with a good evasion, so he simply opened the box and smiled at the ring. “Thanks for this.”

“Wait...” Draco murmured, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Were you... Did you...” Then his expression changed to one of pure shock, making him gape at Harry.

Feeling far more embarrassed than he probably should, Harry spun around in order to flee the room. But before he could escape, Draco tackled him to the floor. 

“Oh no! You're not getting away that easily!” Draco exclaimed, fighting hard to keep Harry from wriggling free. Harry eventually gave up his struggle and let Draco pin him to the floor, flat on his back and with his hands above his head. “You said _yes_...”

Harry couldn't decide if that was said reverently or as an accusation. “Er, well, as you said, we were having two different conversations.”

“You said yes,” Draco repeated, and this time, there was definitely awe in his voice. He seized a kiss so demanding that Harry nearly sacrificed his ability to breath for the greater good before he pulled away.

“Yes,” Harry repeated in a soft whisper.

“Yes!” Draco hissed happily, releasing Harry's hands so that he could smother him in an exuberant hug. “YES!”

Harry chuckled at that, returning the hug and stealing a kiss from Draco in return. Had he known that Draco would be this receptive, he might just have asked that question a while ago. With a grin, he decided it didn't matter since – happily – the end result was the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this probably won't get as many view because it is rated G, but I still hope you enjoy it :-)


End file.
